For the Sake of Her Happiness
by JacksBlade
Summary: Natsu gets Ultear to be his girlfriend, but can he keep it that way or will her guilt separate them?


**Hey everyone, this is going to be my first oneshot for Fairy Tail and also for a couple that doesn't seem to have many stories here. And just so everyone knows, I've updated this story to try and fix the fast pacing.**

**Pairing: NatsuxUltear**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail.**

* * *

Somehow recovering after just two agonizing hours of pain from Ultear's power up, Natsu opened the door and stumbled out of the shack.

"What are you doing out here Natsu? Get back inside and rest. Your still weak from the sudden magic spurt you went through." said Erza, surprised that he could even stand.

Struggling to keep his balance, Natsu leaned on the door for a few seconds before pushing himself off and walked sluggishly towards the tree stump next to the scarlet haired knight. Sitting down and taking a deep breath, he spoke with determination in his voice. "I just need to do something first."

Walking over to bring him back inside, she added, "Well whatever it is I'm sure it can wait until-" she immediately stopped talking once he looked up at her with his eyes full of defiance.

"I'm going whether you let me or not." stated Natsu.

Crossing her arms and frowning at his stubborn attitude, she sighed. "Fine. Just get back here before the others wake up."

"Thanks Erza, that's no problem for me," he replied, giving her a confident grin.

Slowly standing up, Natsu began to carefully make his way into the lush vegetation with Erza watching his back with uncertainty until she couldn't see him anymore. _'What could be so important that he tries to ignore the pain he's in just to do it?' _wondered the Titania.

Sniffing around to pick up her scent, Natsu kept wondering through overgrown shrubs and dangling vines for a good twenty minutes until he saw what looked like a small fire flickering in the distance. Moving closer to the light source, he could make out three bodies lying around it.

"Man, I finally found you guys!"

Instantly turning their heads to see who it was, the three members of Crime Sorciere were shocked to see none other than the rambunctious dragon slayer from earlier.

"Natsu? Shouldn't you still be inside the hut resting?" asked Jellal.

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk with Ultear first before you guys disappeared again." answered Natsu, wincing at the little bolts of pain shooting all over his body.

"Me? What for?" wondered Ultear.

"Privately though if you don't mind," added Natsu. He then gave her a comforting smile that made her worries melt away.

"Sure," Ultear stood up and followed Natsu back into the forest to be alone, leaving a confused Jellal and Meredy to imagine what the fire mage could possibly want with their comrade.

Stopping in front of a large tree, Natsu plopped himself down and leaned back on the bark, letting his arms hang down tiredly as the time magic user stood opposite him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" inquired Ultear, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Gazing up into her eyes, he replied, "why'd you do it?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why did you join Grimoire Heart and commit all those crimes?"

Turning away from him, Ultear bit her bottom lip in regret as her past deeds played like a slideshow in her head. "I.. guess I wanted a new start so badly that I turned a blind eye to the destruction I caused..."

"And you're trying to atone for those moments by spending the rest of your life helping people in need and stopping others from causing grief?"

"Yes, even though what I do will never be enough for me to be forgiven."

"Forgiven by who?" pressed Natsu, wanting to know what exactly drives the raven haired woman's actions.

"Myself," at this she lowered her head and flashed him a small smile.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I forgive you."

Looking back up to stare at the one known as the Salamander from Fairy Tail, Ultear felt as if he was trying to lift the burden of her past sins off of her shoulders with that gentle smile he kept showing her. As an unusual warmth inside her chest grew along with a slight blush forming across her cheeks, Ultear managed to utter a small, "thanks."

"So what are you guys planning on doing now?" asked Natsu in a casual tone, placing his arms behind his head to get comfortable.

"We'll just keep doing what we do best, eliminating dark guilds and ridding the land of Zeref's evil to give people a safer world to live in." she firmly stated.

"Okay, then how about you be my girlfriend and I can help you?" offered Natsu nonchalantly.

Raising an eyebrow at his unexpected question, Ultear didn't know what to say. Her heart skipped a beat as she stood frozen in place, not sure if she heard him right. She was curious to see what kind of happiness he could show her, just like how he brings joy and amusement to everyone around him. But sadly her mind held firm to her belief that she wasn't worthy anyone's kindness and decided to stay with the company of her small group. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Your seven years too late to ask that." she replied with a sly smirk.

"Alright, then be my girlfriend and I'll make up for the seven years we could have been together." countered the persistent Natsu.

Feeling a blush creeping up, Ultear turned around to hide her surprised expression and placed her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, but I really can't. I don't want to drag you into my problems. I'm a big girl now. I would rather face them alone."

Suddenly, Ultear felt two strong arms wrapping tightly around her waist. "I can understand if you want to be alone, but that can get lonely. I can help you fight off whatever comes your way." spinning her around to face him, Natsu looked reassuringly into Ultear's soft brown eyes. "Who says you have to do everything alone? Besides, I like you," he then showed her his trademark smile.

In only a few minutes, this reckless, destructive, and hot-headed mage with crazy pink hair had managed to make her feel so cozy around him with his soothing words. So her next action would be to simply kiss him. But being the devious woman that she was, Ultear grabbed onto his vest tightly and moved her face until it was only inches from his. "Oh, that sounds nice coming from such a strong mage, especially one from the infamous Fairy Tail guild."

Hearing her words combined with her seductive voice, Natsu was sure his face was turning a deep red color. "Y-Yeah, for some reason, I just feel like I'm supposed to protect you."

"I don't know, you seem like the clingy type from the way you grabbed me." replied Ultear, giving him a playful wink.

"I was just trying to comfort you. Your also a little clingy too since your holding onto my vest so tightly."

"I guess I am." cooed Ultear, gazing deep into his charcoal eyes and revealing to him a sweet, innocent smile.

Returning her smile with one of his own, Natsu only held Ultear closer. "So what do ya say? Will you be my girlfriend?"

Releasing a laugh from his bullheadedness, she whispered, "okay,"

Grinning widely at hearing the answer he wanted, Natsu hugged her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Great! Wait until I tell Gray I got a girlfriend before him, he's going to be so pissed!" exclaimed the fire mage, laughing at his own remark afterwards.

Giggling at his childish antics, Ultear snuggled her head into the crook of his neck while he held her. "You should get back now Natsu, I don't want you getting in trouble with Erza because of me."

Leaning down to get a good look of her beautiful face, Natsu nodded, "your right, but before that, how about we go on a date after Fairy Tail wins that Magic Game thingy and becomes the number one guild again?"

Staring up into his eyes to be certain he wasn't just teasing her, Ultear smiled when she saw no signs of trickery. "I'd like that very much."

"Then it's settled, I'll send you a message by carrier pigeon after we win. And we'll celebrate the victory by having our first date!" he cried happily.

Ultear's smile grew even wider hearing how carefree and charming he was, making the warm feeling in her chest grow with each passing moment. After finally let go of each other, Natsu headed off. Walking back to her group, Ultear couldn't help but grow a red tint on her face remembering how he held her hands, kissed her on the cheek, and then flashed her one last smile before disappearing back into the forest.

"So what was that all about?" asked Meredy, turning to look at her mother figure.

"Well, I got a boyfriend and a date all in one night." answered Ultear as her cheeks started burning from realizing what she just said.

Chuckling at his friend being able to find some happiness, Jellal began teasing her, "so when's the wedding?"

At this Ultear's whole face turned a bright red as she placed her hands on her cheeks and looked away while Jellal and Meredy chuckled.

* * *

_Hey Ultear! How've you been? I know we were only together for a few minutes after I asked you to be my girlfriend, but I miss you already. Anyways, meet me at the big tree in Magnolia park at 9:00 tonight so we can go on our date._

_Natsu_

Putting down the letter she received from a certain dragon slayer that she hadn't seen in two weeks, Ultear smiled. She was surprised that he even remembered their date. Heck she had been so busy tracking down a new dark guild that she had almost forgotten that he was her boyfriend. Looking at the clock, she noted that it was half past eight. If she left now, then she'd probably make it their the meeting place with a few minutes to spare. Grabbing the papers lying all over her desk, she shuffled them all into a neat stack on the corner to finish later.

Walking up to the pinkette sleeping on the couch in her office, she leaned down and shook her arm to wake her up. "Meredy, wake up. I need to tell you something."

Slowly getting up to see what was the matter, Meredy rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before looking at Ultear. "What is it Ul?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'll be taking a break for the rest of the day. I'll be back before you wake up in the morning though." said the time mage in a gentle tone.

"Is it because your going on a date with Natsu?" questioned Meredy.

"H-How did you know?" stuttered Ultear with wide eyes.

"Oh, I might have gotten curious and read the letter before giving it to you," replied Meredy as she looked away while poking her index fingers together.

"That's it, I'm going to be in charge of the carrier pigeon from now on." said Ultear, narrowing her eyes at her foster daughter.

"Well it's not my fault the envelope it came in was pink. Next time tell your boyfriend to make it less conspicuous." pouted Meredy.

Smiling at Meredy's teenage attitude, Ultear put her hand on top of her head. "Just go tell Jellal I'm going out for a walk then get some rest, I'll be back before you know it."

"Fine." the Maguilty Sense mage stood and they both walked through the door. Before parting, Meredy gave Ultear a hug, which the latter lovingly returned.

"So when do I get to see my little brother?" teased Meredy.

"Just go tell Jellal already!" shouted Ultear, pushing the young woman towards the azure haired man's office while desperately trying to hide her reddened cheeks.

Complying with her orders, Meredy began walking off until she stopped and turned to face Ultear with a genuine smile. "Have fun Ultear, you work too much." she then disappeared around the corner.

"Maybe I will.." whispered Ultear grabbing her cloak as she walked towards the door with her own smile plastered on her face.

Heading to her destination, various thoughts entered Ultear's mind. '_I shouldn't do this, he deserves better than a fugitive like me. If this isn't a dream, maybe he's just playing around and wasn't serious about being in a relationship at all.' _Shaking her head to forget all those discomforting thoughts, she could see the tree that Natsu had vaguely described up ahead.

As she arrived at the base of the giant tree, Ultear lowered her hood and couldn't help but frown as she began to succumb to her negative thoughts and feel a little depressed.

"There you are! Glad you could make it,"

Looking up, Ultear saw the pink haired knucklehead giving her a bright smile which made her let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

Jumping down from his seat on one of the tree's many branches, Natsu landed in front of Ultear and hugged her tightly. "It feels good to hold you again."

Speechless from his remark and warm embrace, Ultear snuggled her face into his chest and slid her arms around his neck. Leaning his chin gently on top of her head, he inhaled her wondrous scent before speaking, "so where do you want to go for dinner?"

"Natsu, we can't really go anywhere public since I'm a wanted criminal." deadpanned Ultear.

His mouth forming an o shape, Natsu began scratching his head trying to figure out a different way to spend his time with her.

"How about we just take a walk through the park? It'll be romantic and no one will be there to recognize me." suggested Ultear.

"Great idea," he replied, his smile returning as he held her hand and began moving in a random direction.

After a few minutes of walking with neither of them speaking, Natsu broke the silence. "So what have you been up to?"

"Just tracking down this new dark guild that's recently risen up, nothing special. What about you?"

"Well I don't mean to brag but I've gotten pretty strong because of your power boost. I can last longer in my battles against Erza and still have enough energy to stand!" cried the excited fire mage.

Giggling at her energetic boyfriend, Ultear stopped walking and turned to face him. "Natsu, there's something I want to do, but I'm not sure if you'll like it."

"It's not anything dangerous right? Because if it-" but he couldn't finish his sentence as her lips crashed onto his, her body pressing tightly against his, and her arms wrapping around his neck. Closing their eyes, it felt like an electric current was shot throughout their bodies, starting at where their lips met and flowing all the way down to their toes.

Breaking the kiss when the need for air was too much, Ultear looked deeply into Natsu's eyes to see how he would respond.

Blinking a few times to see if this was truly real, Natsu grew a huge grin. "That was amazing. You never told me you were a good kisser Ultear."

Blushing at his compliment, Ultear could only smile as her mind failed to form any words.

They spent the rest of the night together, taking turns talking and listening to one another, never once breaking hold of the other's hand.

_'Why are you doing this when you know it won't last? Get real Ultear. Do you honestly believe he'll stay with you when he finds out about all the terrible things you have done?'_ Flinching from her own thoughts, Ultear frowned, something that didn't go unnoticed by Natsu.

"Is something wrong Ultear?" asked the worried dragon slayer.

Pulling away from Natsu's grasp, Ultear immediately wanted to feel his warmth again, but she convinced herself to forget what they were doing because it was for the best. "I'm sorry, I can't do this Natsu.. it's not fair for a woman like me to be with someone as wonderful as you... I only accepted your offer because I saw how sincere you were."

Taking a step closer to Ultear, Natsu didn't like where this was going. "You have every right to be happy. Stop living your life regretting the past when you can be smiling at the future you can create."

"There's too many obstacles blocking my path to move forward. If your with me then it'll just make things harder."

"Then I'll tear down whatever wall is in front of us. There's no point in avoiding everything when you can just face it head on."

Trying to form more excuses of why they can't be together in her head, Ultear sighed and went with her quickest way out. "You're a great guy Natsu, thank you for trying to make this work, but it just can't happen. I'll see you around." Turning to take her leave, Ultear wanted to break down and cry right there in front of him but managed to keep control of herself.

"Alright, but even if you leave, you'll still be my girlfriend unless you tell me you don't want to be right now." stated Natsu.

Letting a few tears flow freely down her cheeks, Ultear had to keep herself from facing that pink haired fool and give him a tackling hug like he once gave her. She wanted to speak out and tell him that she didn't want to be his girlfriend so he could move on, but she would be lying to her own heart. Without another word, Ultear left. Feeling his heart sink from seeing her walk away, Natsu hoped that they would meet again, at least he knew that she still wanted to be his girlfriend.

_'Wait a minute, I want her to be my girlfriend too! Why the hell am I just standing here watching her leave?' _Rushing forward to keep the raven haired sorceress from going any further, Natsu grabbed her wrist and spun her around back into his embrace.

Ultear didn't even know what was going on anymore, her mind had shut down to prevent running back to him. She was walking away from him one moment, and the next she was in his arms again. It wasn't until Natsu spoke that she remembered what was going on.

"I can't let you leave just like that Ultear, not when I know I can stop you. Sure I'm brash, impulsive, and short-tempered, but if there's even a little something I can do to make you smile, I'll take it."

Leaning her forehead on his chest, Ultear just let everything she wanted to say come out. "Why do you keep trying to give someone like me happiness! I don't deserve anything close to that for what I've done!" she then lowered her voice to a whisper, "but even so, I can't ignore wanting to be with you anymore.. this.. this denial... it hurts more than anything I've ever experienced. You make me feel so... loved."

As she looked up, they locked eyes and Ultear could see how caring, determined, and patient he seemed when dealing with her. In fact she was sure that if it was any other guy they probably would have run away calling her crazy by now.

"I'll never give up on you. No matter how long it takes, I'll help you overcome every obstacle that comes your way, whether it be from the past or the future." said Natsu as he tightened his grip around her. "And I'll tell you that as many times as it takes for you to accept it."

"Why..?" she finally managed to ask the question that plagued her mind ever since he proposed to her the idea of being his girlfriend.

"Because I like you more than any other girl who I've met, it means that your special to me right?" wondered Natsu as he furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

Ultear felt her heart skip a beat hearing his reason. It was such a simple answer yet it held such an incredible meaning to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into their second kiss.

"Your special to me as well," she whispered after they broke their lip lock.

Placing his hand gently on her cheek, Natsu wiped away the fresh tear that was about to fall. Blushing at what he was about to say next, the flame wielder lowered his head and stared at his feet. "So um, do you want to meet up here again tomorrow night or is that too soon?"

"I'd like that," replied Ultear. She noticed the growing red on his cheeks and followed his eyes to where she thought he was looking. Jumping back and using her arms to cover her breasts, Ultear could feel her face get hot as she yelled at him, "pervert! I never once thought you were like that!"

Giving her a blank look, he realized what she was meaning from her pose and turned a bright red. Holding his hands up in front of him and wildly shaking his head, Natsu stuttered, "W-Wait! I was staring at my feet! Why would I want to stare at your breasts? I mean I'd love to stare at your breasts and all, but not in public! Not that I'd stare at them if we were alone! The point is that I was staring at my feet!" he finished with an exasperated expression.

Seeing Natsu's ranting, her inappropriate thoughts about him were quickly put to rest and she giggled at his exaggerated figure.

"You had me go through that just for a laugh didn't you?" pointed Natsu as he then turned away from her and stuck his lips out in a cute pout.

Pushing him backwards with her index finger on his chest until he backed into a tree, Ultear placed her other hand on his chest and slid it slowly around his neck and up to the back of his head to grab a handful of his hair. Moving her lips to just a few inches away from his ear, she spoke in a seductive tone, "Oh I wouldn't say that, what can I do to please my hero for rescuing me from my own grief?"

Taking a big gulp of air, Natsu began fidgeting around as his eyes tried avoiding hers while Ultear struggled to suppress her laughter. Finally letting loose her joyful laughter, Ultear fell to the ground and closed her eyes, thoroughly enjoying the embarrassment on Natsu's face.

Frowning at his girlfriend getting a good laugh at his expense, Natsu was about to say something until he saw how carefree and adorable she looked while lying on the ground holding her stomach. Crossing his arms, he leaned on the tree and waited for her to calm down with a small smile.

Slowly sitting up and wiping a tear away, Ultear had a big grin on her face as she looked at Natsu. "Sorry for tricking you like that Natsu, but I really couldn't help it. That face you made was priceless."

"Yeah maybe for you." replied Natsu as he faked a hurt expression and sat down next to her.

Laying down and placing his hands behind his head for a makeshift pillow, Natsu sucked in a breath of air and released it with a contented sigh. Cuddling up next to her fire mage, Ultear didn't even think about the night's cool breeze as she could feel a comforting warmth emanating from his body.

"But you forgive me right?" pleaded Ultear in the most innocent tone of voice she could muster.

"Heh, I can't even stay mad at you for some reason, let alone having to forgive you." he responded in a casual manner.

Placing her hand on top of Natsu's chest, Ultear started tracing her finger around his abs as she dreamily gazed up and down his body.

Quickly standing and picking Ultear up like a princess, Natsu smiled down at the blushing woman in his arms. "I know just what this night needs to have a perfect ending!"

"And what is that?" asked a curious Ultear.

"You'll see." he then spread his legs and shouted, "**Fire Dragon's Claw**!" Launching into the night sky with Ultear clinging onto him tightly, Natsu smiled at the time mage, instantly reassuring her about his actions. Reaching his desired altitude, Natsu lessened the power of his flames to float above the city of Magnolia.

Feeling the dragon slayer stop moving, Ultear looked around and could've sworn that a person could see the entire city if they did a complete 360 degree rotation from this height. "Amazing..."

"Yeah, this is the first time I've tried this. But I'm looking at something more beautiful than anything anyone could ever imagine." said Natsu as he gazed deeply into her chocolate-colored orbs.

The warm feeling she gets when being around Natsu quickly resurfaced as Ultear held his face with her hand and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. They floated there for a few more minutes admiring all the different places and buildings, some of which Natsu joked about just to get a giggle out of Ultear.

"Natsu, I should go now. I promised Meredy I'd be back before she woke up."

Facing Ultear, he replied, "Alright, where to? I'll walk- err fly you home to make sure you get back safely."

Smiling at his kindness, Ultear pointed in the direction that the Crime Sorciere base of operations was. Propelling himself forward, he flew her home all the while asking her random questions about what she liked and disliked, which Ultear gladly answered.

"Down there." said Ultear as she pointed to a spot covered by thick trees. Nodding at her to show his understanding, Natsu was surprised that the base was so close to Magnolia, just ten minutes due east to be exact.

Arriving at what looked like an outhouse in the middle of the forest, Natsu sweat dropped. "How do you guys all fit in there?"

Giggling at his question, Ultear answered, "don't worry, the base is underground." Turning to face him, she added, "thank you for such a memorable night, I'm lucky to have such a wonderful boyfriend."

Rubbing the back of his head, Natsu replied, "nah, I'm the lucky one, trust me." And before turning to leave, he gave her one last hug. "And if you ever need a break from your work, just send me a message and I'll be here in a second to sneak you out." he said, giving her a mischievous smirk.

"I'll be sure to remember that." smiled Ultear, even though she knew she would never do anything of the sort because of how important her job was to her.

"Good night Ultear, see you again tomorrow,"

"Good night Natsu, I look forward to an even more exciting time with you."

The pink haired wizard turned around and was about to leave when Ultear suddenly cried, "wait Natsu, I forgot something."

As he faced her, Ultear placed her hands on his chest and leaned in to press her lips tightly against his. The moment their lips connected, Natsu wanted more. Feeling her lips slightly parting, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and quickly found hers. They began licking and twirling around each other's tongues as Natsu placed his hands firmly on her hips and Ultear wrapped her arms around his neck.

Breaking from the passionate kiss that they were sharing to get some air, Ultear leaned her forehead onto his before speaking, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but just crack a smile and we'll see each other again before you know it." whispered Natsu.

Turning around, the fire mage ignited his feet with another fire dragon's claw and flew off. This time, Ultear didn't stop him. She just gazed at his retreating figure with her arms loosely crossed. Seeing him slowly disappearing in the distance, Ultear was about to go inside when she saw Natsu spitting short bursts of fire into the sky. As each burst erupted into a flaming letter, Ultear let out an amused giggle when she saw that he was spelling out her name. Looking once more at the orange speck that was her boyfriend, she turned and opened the door to her home.

Making her way down the stairs and through the dimly lit hall, Ultear stopped in front of the door to Meredy's room. Opening it, she could see a night lamp was still on, meaning that the pinkette must have waited for her to return and fell asleep. Walking to the large wooden bed, Ultear leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Meredy's forehead.

Waking up to the familiar feel of Ultear's lips on her forehead, Meredy's eyes fluttered open to see the woman she the felt closest to sitting beside her. "So when do I get to see my little brother?" she joked in a sleepy voice, using the same line as earlier.

Ultear was about to tell Meredy to go back to dream land when she thought of something better. "I don't know, maybe in a couple of years? Sooner if I think Natsu is ready to be a father." she teased in a sultry voice.

Turning back to Meredy, Ultear was delighted to see that the young woman had fainted at what she heard. Pulling the blanket back up to keep Meredy warm, Ultear turned off the lamp and walked outside. Closing the door, she leaned her back on it and let out a very contented sigh. '_Hmmm, what would our baby look like if we really did have one Natsu?' _she thought with a light blush.

* * *

**I thought the ending was pretty cute. So how did I do with these two? Leave a review about the story with your opinion, some advice, or even criticism if you see fit.**


End file.
